


Teddy for Queenie

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Harry Prompter - 2021 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Historical, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Porpentina helps her mother pick out a birthday gift for her little sister.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein
Series: Harry Prompter - 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 21-01 - January 2021 Harry Potter Prompts, Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Queenie's birthday 2021 (#JanuarieQueenie2021), Siblings, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Teddy for Queenie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari) in the [2021_January_Harry_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_January_Harry_Potter) collection. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> January sixth is the birthday of Queenie Goldston. Write a story about celebrating her birthday in some manner. We're looking for happy endings.
> 
> I meant to write and post this yesterday, but things happened. I simply know I wanted to write a story involving Queenie getting a teddy bear for her birthday, because the classic bear has fur which is very similar to her own hair color, but then it clicked today I was also associating with the actual introduction of the teddy bear which would have occurred around the time Queenie was born. As I wrote this, I realized it would be short, so decided to try and make a drabble as well.

“What should we get Queenie for her first birthday?”

Porpentina looked up at her mother, eyes wide while her teeth worried her bottom lip from the excitement of getting to help with the task of picking out a gift for her baby sister. In her young mind, she still remembered the sight of the tiny baby held in her mother’s arms, but also the golden locks which actually managed to remain on Queenie’s adorable little head.

Looking around the room, her eyes alighted upon a stuffed bear with fur the color of Queenie’s hair. Her finger pointed. “Bear. Queenie’s hair.”


End file.
